


i vow my love

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Jun is a Brat, Love Confessions, M/M, but what else is really new there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: Matsuoka Masahiro gets dragged out for his birthday. In the end, he finally confesses to Matsumoto Jun.





	i vow my love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a date late, my apologies Matsuoka-san. But this has a lot of porn in it so I hope that makes up for it. Tokio is one of those bands who really picked me up when I was down and Mabo was like my first favorite because I just loved everything about him. Forty-one years is a long time to have blessed this earth with your drumming and singing and music video directing skills and all of it has been incredible.
> 
> Also this is more Tokio x Arashi colorshipping because I really am gay for Tokio x Arashi colorshipping. The plan is to do the whole set one day.

They had gone out for this birthday, the ten of them. Masahiro is not one for large celebrations normally, but it had been Tomoya’s idea and the fact he had gone the extra length to get everyone involved broke Masahiro of toying with the idea of somehow getting out of it. Work keeps them all busy and they rarely have time to spend with each other outside of the promotional material they do for their respective groups and their company as a whole.

“Jun-kun will be there,” Tatsuya tells him when he had swung by Masahiro’s place a few days prior to make sure he knew what he was getting himself into. “You still not want to go?”

Masahiro pouts at him, throwing his phone down on the couch beside him. “That’s cheating.”

“Tomoya might be oblivious, but he knows you better than you seem to think.” Tatsuya grins at him, and he probably finds the fact that Tomoya had known  _ exactly _ what to do to ensure Masahiro could come absolutely hilarious. “So you’ll come. Remember to dress up, too.”

“Right, right. Don’t let me say anything I’ll regret in the morning, especially if I get drunk,” Masahiro warns, and Tatsuya’s grin widens impossibly in his direction.

But he pats Masahiro on the shoulder and nods sagely. “Of course I won’t let you make a fool of yourself in front of Jun. What are best friends for it not for playing back-up?”

It feels unfair that Matsumoto Jun is one of the coolest men that Masahiro has ever known, able to school his expression when needed, handling himself with extravagant grace and care when he needs to. He seems able to perfectly control when he wants to let loose at the seams, when he wants to be warm and friendly with other people, when he wants to laugh and let himself look foolish. But he can also reign all of that in, seem almost detached, cool but still polite and so unfairly beautiful at all times he seems unreal. Masahiro has been chasing this ridiculous attraction for years without ever having done anything about it.

Not that it has ever turned into anything between the two of them. Why would it? Masahiro and Jun are two vastly different people, and they spend precious little time with each other except when it’s time for Tokio and Arashi to do something together. Those are few and far between but always warm; Tokio has a special place in their hearts for their kouhai, after all. So Masahiro had dealt with it as best he could, and though he had confessed just once to Tatsuya years ago, he had never told anyone else. It almost annoys him that Tomoya had been able to pick that up about him when he had tried to be so careful so that no one else would know.

Masahiro meets up with them where Tomoya has specified and roughly half of them are there, and they wait around a little longer for the others. Tatsuya and Nino arrive together, hand-in-hand, and Masahiro just gives Tatsuya a long and considering look before shaking his head gentle at the two. Jun arrives last with soft apologies about a busy schedule and Tomoya slings an arm around his shoulder and tells him to stop, it’s fine.

It is fine, of course. Masahiro would have waited for Jun to arrive without a complaint and when Tomoya drags them into a restaurant, Masahiro can’t really stop himself from naturally gravitating toward Jun until the two of them somehow end up sitting side by side. He looks incredibly handsome in something as simple as a nice pale gray sweater and a pair of jeans, completely unfair in all respects, because it never looks like he has to try. He just wakes up and looks good in whatever he puts on.

“Forty-one years old, senpai,” Aiba teases him from across the table. “Not even Ohno-kun is that old.”

Ohno huffs at him and rolls his eyes. “Forgive him, Matsuoka, he just says these things.”

“It definitely feels like forty-one,” Masahiro confirms. “You’ll all get there eventually, though.”

“Forty-one doesn’t seem so bad. Seems mature and distinguished,” Jun muses. His eyes make direct contact with Masahiro’s as he takes a drink, one eyebrow cocked in his direction.

There are other jokes made at his age and Masahiro takes them all without care; he’s made the same jokes at others before of course and he knows no one here means anything meanly. Tomoya drags them from the restaurant to bar after bar and though it would be easy, far too easy, to get drunk so he can forget about the fact Jun is here and being alarmingly charming in his direction, he manages to control himself somewhat. By the time Tomoya drags them somewhere for karaoke, when everyone is tipsy enough to make it amusing, Masahiro is fraying.

“He’s a good friend, isn’t he?” Jun asks, squeezing into the space between Masahiro and the wall to sit down, carefully balancing a drink in his hand as he does. His face is flushed and his eyes glitter dangerously. “To invite all of us out to celebrate. Are you having a good time?”

“I am,” Masahiro says, because it’s true. He loves his band, and he loves Arashi, too, and he loves spending time with both of them. His eyes dart across the small room and he rolls his eyes. “But I think the two of them might be having more fun than anyone else.”

He had expected this to happen, all things considered. Nino sits comfortably on Tatsuya’s lap, one arm slung around his shoulders for balance and the other lost in his hair while Tatsuya holds him around the waist. The two of them seem fused together at the lips and Masahiro is both amazed and vaguely shocked when they seem to not need to come up for air.

“They’re cute,” Jun muses, and Masahiro raises an eyebrow at him. “What? They are. And it’s always nice to see your friends happy, isn’t it? They suit each other.”

“They do. They always have,” Masahiro agrees, and ignores the slight burn of jealousy in his gut at the knowledge that Tatsuya had been able to cross the very bridge he finds himself afraid of.

Jun smiles at him and drains the rest of his drink. “I like that. Love is sweet.”

“I didn’t know you to be such a romantic, MatsuJun.” Though it hardly surprises him. Masahiro has seen some of Jun’s work. Surely, that kind of attitude can’t be faked.

“Eh? I can be a romantic when I want to be. Being out with friends, seeing everyone so happy, puts you in that kind of mood.” Jun is not drunk, because Masahiro has seen him drunk before, but he’s at least on his way there given the way he throws an arm around Masahiro’s shoulders, squeezing up closer against him. “Ninomiya-kun being happy makes me happy, as well.”

“I know what you mean. Seeing Tatsuya happy is… A good feeling. He’s worked hard enough for it, certainly.” Talking about them when they are mere feet away seems strange, especially when they have to lean in close to hear each other over Nagase’s very loud singing. “What about you, Jun? You ever going to find someone to settle down with? There’s been rumors.”

Jun sighs dramatically and lays his head on Masahiro’s shoulder. “Maybe… You?”

“I don’t know. There have certainly been… Moments where I thought about it, but I’d have to find someone first, y’know?” Masahiro tries not to let on how overwhelming it is to be asked that question when Jun is sitting half in his lap like this.

“What? That’s not what I… Oh.” Jun runs a hand down his face and giggles, and the sound makes Masahiro look at him a little more closely. “That’s not what I meant, Matsuoka-san. I wasn’t asking if you were going to settle down. I was implying that I could settle down with you.”

Everything in Masahiro’s head misfires at this. Surely, he must have heard wrong. The night has been a great one, all things considered. He’s happy to be out with his friends and happy to see them happy and even if he can’t resist feeling a tiny bit jealous at seeing Tatsuya and Nino together, he’s overall thrilled to know that Tatsuya has finally found someone who accepts him for who he is. Surely, in this sort of giddy mood, he might mistake what Jun says.

Before he can croak out even half of a word, Jun crawls the rest of the way into his lap and straddles him, gripping the collar of Masahiro’s shirt and bringing their lips together. As soon as he does, he melts into Masahiro’s chest, somehow demanding and soft all at once, and Masahiro has questions. So many questions. But for this moment, he lets his eyes fall closed and molds his mouth against Jun’s impossibly soft lips, tastes the alcohol on his tongue and swallows the way Jun  _ whimpers _ against him, pulling at his shirt collar.

_ Desperation, _ Masahiro thinks. Jun must have been waiting for this for a long time to be making these noises and whining at him like this, but he can’t process that too much right now. The idea that Jun might have wanted him for even part of the time that Masahiro has wanted him.

“Ooh Matsuoka!” Tomoya’s booming voice has Masahiro leaning back in shot and he has no time before Tomoya’s phone camera flashes in his face. “I knew this was a good idea! You finally told MatsuJun how you felt about him!”

Jun makes a startled noise and blinks his eyes open, the confusion and uncertainty in them brightening into something almost giddy. “How you felt about me?” he asks, his lips curving into a devious little smile. “Have you been hiding something from me?”

“I think maybe we ought to give them some privacy,” Sho says suddenly, surging to his feet and throwing both arms around Tomoya’s waist, pushing him back a few feet. “Ah, and maybe we should get the lovebirds a taxi home. Nino-kun, Gussan, you should probably head back home, ne? It’s late and both of you have been drinking quite a bit.”

“My best friend,” Jun murmurs, and Masahiro sees his eyes soften at the display.

It takes only minutes for the room to empty down to just the two of them, and with more room, Masahiro spreads his legs wider to accommodate the weight on top of him when Jun makes no move to leave his lap. His lips are wet and swollen, his eyes dark as he cocks his head.

“You’ve liked me for a while now?” he asks, and the teasing lilt in his voice makes Masahiro groan and tilt his head back. “Tell me, Masahiro. It’s nice to have my ego stroked.”

“You’re a brat,” Masahiro tells him, and Jun laughs and nods, letting go of his shirt collar to link his fingers behind Masahiro’s neck, his touch cool against Masahiro’s hot skin. “Admittedly, I have. Years, even. I just… You’re a very unique person, Jun. I couldn’t help but admire your self-control, I suppose. You’re very aware of yourself. It’s… Anyway, you get the picture.”

“I suppose that’s nicer to hear than just that I’m attractive because I already know that and everyone says it.” Jun rakes his fingers through the hair just above the nape of Masahiro’s neck, running his tongue over his lips. “You’re kind to me, you know. All of you are, but you’ve always been the most kind. It’s nice to have an anchor when the world feels a bit too fast for me.”

Masahiro smiles softly at the words and finally lets himself touch Jun. He might admire Jun’s control but he has none himself, not after all of this time, and he runs his hands up Jun’s back, feeling the planes of it through his sweater, the curves of his shoulder blades.

“Not that this isn’t enjoyable, but a karaoke bar isn’t really where I want this to happen,” Jun tells him, and Masahiro swallows, his mouth suddenly dry at all the implications that holds. “If you’d prefer, perhaps we can go back to my house? Or yours. I’m not at all picky.”

“Mine then,” Masahiro says, and he says nothing about the nights when he was unbelievably weak and, in those moments of weakness, imagined Jun stretched out on his sheets, the contrast of the soft cream sheets against his skin, the messy darkness of his hair spread out across the pillows Masahiro sleeps on every night. But if he can make that fantasy come true, especially as a birthday celebration of sorts, then he will damn well take it.

They excuse themselves from the ongoing celebration, Masahiro almost crushing Tomoya in a tight embrace to thank him not just for everything but unintentionally for  _ this _ and ignores it when Tomoya thumps him on the back and reminds him to use a condom. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Sho and Jun with their heads together, and Sho says something that makes Jun flush and squawk and smack him on the shoulder before he bursts out laughing. Shigeru holds Masahiro up to make sure he is sober enough to drive before finally letting him go.

Having Jun in his car is an unusual experience, too. Jun leans back against the seat with a playful little smile on his face, running a hand through his hair. “I’ve never celebrated someone’s birthday with sex before,” he muses. “This is a first for me. Is it for you, too?”

“Yeah. I’m… Admittedly very happy that it’ll be with you.” Masahiro almost white knuckles the steering wheel at how pathetically sappy that sounds because he is far from that sort of person, he thinks, all things considered. “This isn’t exactly something I’m good at. Well, not sex, I think… I’m pretty sure I’m very good at that. It’s everything else, actually.”

Jun smiles at him, and there’s a growing softness in his eyes that makes Masahiro’s stomach twist and flip. “That’s just fine. We can figure out the rest of it together, if you want.”

“I do,” Masahiro says. He very much wants that.

He keeps his house clean enough that he isn’t embarrassed to have an unexpected visitor, much less for that visitor to be Jun. He only gets half a moment to look the living room over, anyway. As soon as Masahiro has the door shut and locked for the night, he takes Jun by the shoulder and turns him around so he can kiss him again, this time fully in the lead, one hand cradling the back of Jun’s head to hold him in place while the other slips around his waist to pull him in close. It’s probably very dramatic but Jun moans against his mouth and wraps his arms around Masahiro’s shoulders, and he gives without hesitation.

He tastes like alcohol, of course, because they’ve all been out drinking, but the longer he kisses him the more Masahiro realizes that Jun’s mouth is sweet ambrosia. He’s forward but at the same time shy, his tongue curling around Masahiro’s invitingly even as he squeaks soft and small when Masahiro takes his lower lip between his teeth and sucks on it. It’s an intoxicating combination and he swears low under his breath before he picks Jun up off of the floor.

Jun makes a startled noise even as he wraps long, toned legs around Masahiro’s waist and tightens his grip on his shoulders. It might be that Masahiro has so much natural strength in his arms because drumming doesn’t come without serious effort and work poured into it, or that Jun keeps himself fit and perfect at all times, but it’s almost too easy to carry Jun upstairs even though Jun challenges him by leaving wet, hot kisses up the side of his neck with every step.

“You’re terrible,” Masahiro tells him, kicking open his half-closed bedroom door so he can carry Jun inside and spill him across the message, all loose limbs and messy hair. “Distracting me while I try to carry you up the stairs. You could have made both of us fall and you probably would have landed on top of me so you’d be fine.”

Jun laughs and then stops when Mabo turns on the lamp beside his bed to its lowest setting, leaving the room bathed in soft golden light just bright enough to see by. “What are you doing?” Jun asks him, head cocked to the side, and his lips are so swollen and red that it’s like a one-two punch straight to Masahiro’s gut to see him like this.

“Like hell I’m not going to get to look at you the first time I’m with you,” he says.

“Oh,” Jun says, and it’s a choked little sound in the back of his throat before he stretches his arms above his head and arches his spine invitingly. “Then undress me, please.”

Masahiro had dressed nice for this little celebration but now his blazer feels stifling and he shrugs out of it quickly, letting it fall to the floor. They had left their shoes downstairs, thankfully, because he can just see himself put his foot down the wrong way and trip over one of them.

He climbs up onto the bed, stifling a groan when Jun spreads his legs wide so that Masahiro has a place to kneel between them, and slides his hands under Jun’s sweater. There’s no undershirt beneath it, just the warm smooth skin of his belly and Jun whines soft and high in his throat, his eyes falling closed as Masahiro pushes the sweater up to show off his entire torso.

Of course, he’s seen Jun without a shirt on before. There have been dramas, movies, promotional material, modeling shoots. Having it laid out in front of him like this is different.

He leaves the material bunched around Jun’s wrists and steals another searing kiss before his lips explore a path down Jun’s jaw to his throat, leaving small red marks on his pale skin as he makes his way down. He can feel Jun’s pulse beating quick and hard against his lips and sucks hard on the skin there, running his tongue over it before biting down. There will be questions and rumors but the thought of marking Jun up is too much to resist and Jun only eggs him on, tilting his head back and whimpering, pulling his hands free of his sweater so he can sink his fingers into Masahiro’s hair to hold him in place.

And because Jun can be demanding even as he can be soft and welcoming, he pushes Masahiro’s head down once there is a noticeable bruise on his throat. Masahiro lets him, swiping his tongue along his collarbone as he goes, kissing down the center of his chest before taking one nipple into his mouth, laving it with his tongue before sucking hard enough that Jun’s spine bows, a beautiful moan slipping from his swollen lips. Masahiro sucks and licks and even nips just barely until Jun squirms beneath him before transferring his attention to the other nipple, slipping a hand beneath Jun when his spine bows at the attention. Nothing about him is less than erotic, the noises spilling from his lips enough to make Masahiro hard and throbbing.

The jeans fit tighter than any fabric should and Masahiro has to take his time peeling them off of Jun’s legs, cursing as he does. Jun only laughs at him and arches his hips off of the bed to make it easier on him, and when Masahiro finally has the goddamned denim free of his body, he throws the offending garment as far as he can. It thumps against the wall and Jun laughs so loud he covers his mouth with both hands, eyes shining up at him.

“I hate your jeans,” Masahiro tells him, and Jun giggles harder, and the sight damn near takes his breath away. “You’re… Beautiful when you’re happy, you know that?”

Jun quiets down at that and clears his throat, then stretches a hand down. Masahiro takes it and laces their fingers together. “Maybe I should just be naked around you all the time. Then you don’t have to worry about my jeans being too tight.”

The thought makes Masahiro’s cock throb hard enough that he sucks in a sharp breath and squeezes his eyes shut at the image. Then he forces them back open, because the sight before him is too deserving of his attention for him to ignore it. Jun wears plain black boxer briefs across his hips, barely long enough that Masahiro is sure his ass hangs out of the back of them, and his cock is hard beneath the front of them, an obvious bulge. He thinks about cupping Jun in his hand just to feel how hard he is and foregoes that to dip his head down instead, running just the tip of his tongue over the seam in front. Jun loses his devious grin immediately, his eyes rolling back in his head as his rips roll up, inviting Masahiro to taste as much as he wants.

“Oh, that’s sexy,” Masahiro tells him when he glances up to see a flush spreading down Jun’s chest, his thighs quivering as Masahiro rests his hands on them. “You okay up there?”

“Better than ever,” Jun wheezes down at him as he lifts his hips against. “Please,  _ please— _ ”

Masahiro cuts him off, sucking a wet spot into the fabric that makes Jun sob. “You don’t have to beg.”

He licks a wet stripe over Jun’s bulge and sucks more spots into the fabric, pulling at it with his lips so he can hear Jun whimper above him. It’s not really enough for him, though; he gets fingers around the waistband and pulls the briefs down so he can get his mouth around Jun’s cock.

Jun is unfairly pretty everywhere, even here, his cock arched delicately against his belly, flushed and hot, the vein running up the underside pulsing just slightly, the tip smeared with pre-come. Masahiro licks him clean before taking him into his mouth and Jun moans, loud and unabashed, not trying to quiet himself down like he had before. He can’t do much in the way of movement, the tight elastic of his briefs now down around his thighs, holding his legs in place so that Masahiro can do what he wants to him.

He licks up the length of his cock, takes it in his hand so he can pay it special attention. That vein feels his tongue in long, flat licks that make Jun throb harder and more insistently in his hand. He kisses up Jun’s cock, following that slight arch with his lips, sucking red marks into it that make Jun squirm and buck up against him, one hand tangling in his own hair while the other tangles in the coverlet and pulls it taut. He looks like he’s finally lost all control.

Masahiro finally takes mercy on him and takes his cock into his mouth fully, sucking hard on the tip and swallowing down the wetness that touches his tongue before he takes him deeper with ease. This is something he likes to do, after all, loves to pamper his lovers with attention and care and Jun’s appreciative moans and cries above him let him know he’s doing just fine. He sucks hard enough that his cheeks hollow out, soaking Jun’s cock with his spit so he can bob his head quickly with little friction, pressing his tongue flat against the tip until Jun whines and sobs and squirms beneath him, hips twitching up against his face.

When he thinks Jun has reached his limit, he pulls away from him, biting back a chuckle at the way Jun whines and pouts down at him. “How do you want it, Jun?”

That question stops the pouting and Jun’s eyes widen, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, and his pupils are dilated so wide they look like dark pools against his beautiful brown eyes. “Please fuck me,” he says, and he arches his hips up to illustrate his point, whining softly when Masahiro yanks his briefs the rest of the way down his legs. “I want you inside me. Please.”

“You don’t have to beg,” Masahiro tells him, though when he shifts to reach for a pillow beneath Jun’s head to steal to tuck beneath his hips, his cock brushes against Jun’s thigh.

“You like it,” Jun teases him, and then immediately shuts up when Masahiro brushes a quick kiss over his cock. His little smile dissolves around a soft whimper, his thighs parting wider.

Before Masahiro can get the pillow properly beneath his hips, Jun rolls over onto his front, lifting his hips himself for assistance. Masahiro chuckles and smoothes a hand down the line of his spine, as he gets the pillow situated, breath catching in his throat as Jun settles down against it, his hips jerking just a little at the friction on his cock. The thought of Jun fucking himself against a pillow and whining as he tried to reach release is far more tantalizing than Masahiro wants to admit, but not tonight. No, he’s going to take care of Jun himself.

“Top drawer,” he says, voice low and husky from need, and he watches Jun shift so he can fumble around for the bottle of lubricant there and a condom to accompany it, holding it out behind his back for Masahiro to take. He keeps it in hand so he can get to it when he needs it and then turns his attention to Jun’s ass, soft and plush and begging to be touched and fucked. It’s almost too hard for him to wrap his head around the fact a man like this truly does exist.

Jun makes a noise and Masahiro looks up at him, at his dark eyes and the way he parts his lips to speak. “Take care of me. It’s been a while for me.”

As if Masahiro could do anything else, but he gives Jun what he hopes is a reassuring smile before turning his attention to his ass once again. He grips his hips to hold him still and just presses worshipful kisses over the soft skin, and he thinks he’ll carve out time to pay Jun’s ass proper attention one of these days. For now, though, he nudges his thighs apart so he can press his tongue against Jun’s perineum, drink in the high soft cry he makes in response as Masahiro drags his tongue all the way up, spreading his cheeks so his tongue laps hot and wet over his hole, the muscle twitching against his tongue.

He licks over and around Jun’s hole, loosening and relaxing the muscle with his tongue before pressing the tip inside and licking deep. He’s tight and hot inside and he groans, and Masahiro’s cock throbs almost painfully once more at the sound. But he focuses on Jun, dipping his tongue in and out, opening him up wide enough that he can get a finger in beside his tongue. He can hold him open this way, keep his finger pressed against his prostate as he drags his tongue over Jun’s sensitive inner walls just to hear the way he sobs and whines for him.

He slicks his fingers with lube and replaces his tongue with a second finger soon enough, working them into the second knuckle. Leaned back just enough to watch the way Jun’s hole opens up around his fingers, he’s treated to the divine sight of Jun’s hips rocking down insistently, trying to take his fingers in deeper, pulling him into that welcoming heat.

“Good boy,” he insists, folding a third finger in with the first two. Jun whimpers at him and rocks on his fingers, and when Masahiro glances up the sweat-slicked line of his back he can see Jun white knuckling the sheets. “You’re so tight, Jun. You feel so good.”

Masahiro doesn’t want to fuck Jun from behind like this, so when he pulls his fingers free of his ass, he rolls him back over onto his front and leans up to kiss him, hungry and hard, teeth nipping at his lips and tongue licking hard into his mouth. Jun grips his shoulders tight and gives back as good as he gets, rocking his hips up as he does, his cock leaving a wet spot on Masahiro’s shirt. It reminds him that he’s still dressed, and kneeling between Jun’s legs, he quickly yanks his shirt off, ignoring the alarming sound of buttons popping free of the fabric. Jun pushes himself up on his forearms and watches, panting, eyes almost black with want, and then promptly falls back on the mattress with a low moan when Masahiro forces his pants and boxers down with one determined shove. His cock slaps against his stomach, hard and needy, and he has just enough presence of mind to slip the condom over himself before he wraps his fist around his cock to slick it with lube.

“Open up for me,” he says, and his voice is choked and hoarse as he grips Jun’s hip in his hand, guiding his cock to Jun’s stretched and slicked opening with the other. Jun spreads his thighs wide and inviting, and he looks completely wrecked before he’s even been fucked, hair a mess, lips deep red, red marks and little hickeys dotting his skin. “I’ll fuck you and if you’re good for me, I’ll make you come. Sound like a good idea to you?”

Jun cocks his head to the side, pretending to consider, and Masahiro drags the head of his cock over Jun’s hole, which makes Jun throw his head back against the pillows. “Yes, yes, yes,” he whispers, hands in his own hair again. “Fuck me so hard I feel it in the morning.”

Masahiro is big enough that he never rushes it and he works his way inside of Jun’s body, nearly undone when he presses just the tip inside. Jun is tight and hot and seems like he’s trying to draw Masahiro further into his body. He’s only halfway in and already counting back from ten to keep from coming like a teenage boy fucking someone for the first time when Jun wraps both legs tight around his waist and jerks him forward, all the way into him.

He swears and Jun cries out, arching off the mattress, grabbing him and clawing at his shoulders and back so fiercely that Masahiro expects there to be marks in the morning. He’s almost proud of the thought and kisses Jun to comfort him, to quiet him. There was a reason he was going slow but from the way Jun grinds against his hips, there is not a single hint of regret on his part. He moans into Masahiro’s mouth, hips pressed insistently against him.

“Fuck me,” he murmurs against Masahiro’s mouth, eyes glassy and oh so dark.

Jun is so tight it seems almost sinful to leave that tight, plush heat, but Masahiro isn’t going to deny him now. He starts slow and easy, just a few inches at a time, watching Jun’s eyes flutter closed even as his heels dig into the small of Mabo’s back, his lips parting around soft pants and sweeter moans. Only when Jun’s body has given way to let Masahiro establish a rhythm does he pick up the pace, thrusting in harder and faster, pressing his body down into the mattress, bracketing Jun’s head with his forearms and groaning in the back of his throat.

He’s so tight and the lube means that Masahiro’s cock makes obscene wet noises every time he pulls out and thrusts back in, a litany combined with the soft thud of his hips against Jun’s. It’s almost secondary to the noises Jun himself makes, moans and gasps and whimpers. When Masahiro thrusts in particularly hard, his moan breaks around a smile and he opens his eyes, looking up at Masahiro with this pleased little grin that has him sifting so he can pull Jun in against his chest and kiss him, wet and messy but just right.

Jun breaks away to moan again, his hips rising to meet every thrust, his cock dragging against Masahiro’s belly, and when Masahiro can feel that heat coiling in his stomach he knows Jun has to be close, too. He’d teased him right to the edge of orgasm and then stopped, and he can only imagine how Jun must feel now, wound so tight for him like this.

But when he tries to shift to reach between them, Jun smacks his arm away and shakes his head and he tries to speak but sobs instead, his rolling back once more as he sinks his fingers into Masahiro’s shoulders. The message is loud and clear enough and Masahiro focuses on the rhythm of their hips instead, shifting until he can drag his cock against Jun’s prostate with every pump of his hips. That stimulation has Jun sobbing out his name, a decadent sound he had never imagined even in his wildest fantasies, tears squeezing out of the corners of his eyes and Masahiro kisses them away even as he rewards Jun with more punishing thrusts, harder and faster until Jun arches up beneath him, dragging his nails down his back with a scream.

That sound makes Masahiro come fast and hard and sudden and his body seizes up with it, even as Jun clamps down impossibly tight around him. His hips twitch back and forth a bit, short thrusts to work through his orgasm that have Jun whining beneath him even as he clings to him tighter. Finally, though, Masahiro settles down against Jun, head resting in the crook of his neck and shoulder, pressing reverent kisses against sweaty skin.

They stay like that for a few minutes to catch their breath before Masahiro eases his way out, murmuring an apology when Jun winces slightly. He ties the condom off and tosses it in the trashcan beside his bed, swatting Jun’s hand away when he reaches for the tissues on the bedside table. He retrieves them himself and cleans Jun up properly, wiping the come off of his stomach and the excess lube away from his skin.

“Thoughtful,” Jun tells him, stretching like a cat, wincing and curling in on himself slightly, giving Masahiro possibly the most adorable pout he has ever seen. “It’s cold without you on top of me. Come back here before I freeze to death.”

Masahiro scoffs to him and reaches beneath him, yanking the coverlet out from under him even as he kicks the pillow at the foot of the bed onto the floor. “There’s a blanket, so stop whining so much just because you don’t want to get up long enough to get it yourself.”

He pulls Jun in against his chest and kisses the deeper pout off of his lips as he pulls the coverlet over both of them, smoothing his hands up and down Jun’s back to warm his cooled skin. Jun moans softly into the kiss and tangles their legs together, tangling a hand in Masahiro’s hair while he wraps the other around the back of his neck.

“Happy birthday,” Jun tells him, and Masahiro laughs and shakes his head, too tired to do much else than that, but Jun smiles at him so it must be okay. “I hope that was a suitable present for you. I don’t think I’m going to be able to walk in the morning, though.”

“You were the most brilliant present I could have ever gotten,” Masahiro tells him confidently, and he’s just a little surprised and maybe a bit touched when Jun blushes and ducks his head, tucking it into Masahiro’s shoulder and out of sight. “And if you can’t walk in the morning, I can just carry you. Drummer muscles are good for more than just one thing, after all.”

Jun smiles against his shoulder and Masahiro kisses the top of his head, nuzzling into his hair as he rubs soothing circles into Jun’s skin to help him relax. It hardly surprises him when Jun’s breathing goes soft and smooth a moment later, tickling against Masahiro’s bare skin.

Masahiro would owe Tomoya for this night, he knows that much. His best friend had managed to figure out how to make him show up for a celebration he might not otherwise had and, somehow, in the process, had made him finally break down and confess to Jun how he felt about him. Again, something he would have probably avoided for the rest of his natural life if he was left to his own devices about it.

But for now, he just smoothes Jun’s hair back from his face, kisses his forehead and then gives him a proper goodnight kiss on the lips, and settles in to sleep with him. They can figure out the idea of a relationship in the morning, and they have plenty of time now that both of them know the truth.

It had been a proper birthday celebration.


End file.
